All I Want For Christmas
by Roxanne Bird
Summary: Just a little bit of holiday cheer. Sookie thinks she is alone for the holidays, well, she has another thing coming to her. E/S lemony-goodness.


**A/N**: So, I was inspired when I read the TB IMDB bored. Blatant E/S smut ahead...read at your own risk. Sorry if there are any mistakes in grammar and what not (no Beta). And this is also my first attempt at fanfic. Enjoy! Oh and Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone!

* * *

I sighed as I cleaned off the last table at Merlotte's. It was the night before Christmas and other than attending Midnight Mass, which I no longer went to since Gran died, I really had no other plans for the night or even for Christmas day.

I went down the list of people I would normally spend it with. There was Jason, and I know the saying goes "forgive and forget" but I just couldn't forgive or forget how he had manipulated me which ended with me breaking my friend's hand effectively making that one awkward relationship, as if I didn't have enough of those already. But I did wonder where Jason would be spending his Christmas. Probably with Hoyt.

Then there was Sam, but he was actually already away visiting his parents for the holidays leaving Terry in charge of the bar for a couple days. He had invited me to come along but I politely declined on the grounds that I didn't want to impose and that I needed the money from the shifts I would be missing if I went with him. In actuality I didn't think it was a good idea for me to be going to meet Sam's parents and give them and Sam the wrong impression.

Okay, then there was my witchy roommates Amelia and Octavia. Amelia was whisked away by her father, Copley Carmichael, on some special "father-daughter" bonding trip in the Alps. Amelia begged me to come with her but the last thing I wanted was to have to deal with her father and again, me not wanting to impose played a big factor as well as the expense of the trip. Octavia also went to visit with her family back in a midway point between New Orleans and Northern Louisiana, I again could not miss work and I hardly new Octavia well enough to impose on her like that.

Alrene would have been a great candidate...that is, until she was immersed into the Fellowship of the Sun and has since started hating my guts for hanging around vampires so much. Well she can take her poorly dyed red hair and all and just suck a lemon for all I care.

Then there is the regular Alcide, Calvin and so on of the men (or Weres) in my life. But I just wasn't on good enough terms with any of them to spend such a family related holiday together. I felt like I was making excuses but this was the reality of the situation. I was utterly alone.

What about Niall? Or Claudine...even Claude would do. The fairies in my life were in a different realm at the moment celebrating their own holiday. I didn't expect that Niall, a fairy Prince, would celebrate a holiday in the mortal realm, just because that seemed silly. They had wanted me to come with but going to another realm really wasn't my style and I didn't think I was ready for that step yet...maybe someday.

I had run out of living breathing beings.

There was Bill, I was fairly sure that he was in town. And as for friends, he was a decent one. Although he had been a Christian in life I knew that it pained him to go through any sort of human-family related holiday. Not to mention the fact that he had betrayed my trust and yadda yadda and that really isn't who you want around on Christmas to lighten your mood.

Vampires in general did not celebrate Christmas and I knew for a fact that Eric and Pam were working tonight. Just like Merlotte's they kept Fangtasia open because of the lonely people, like me. I was pretty tempted to drive on down to Shreveport and kick a few gin and tonics back, but I quickly shook myself out of my sad stupor. _Enough with this pity party, _I thought.

And what was I even thinking? Sometimes I amazed myself with my own stupidity. It's not like a vampire could wake up with me on Christmas morning and drink hot apple cider or sing carols or open presents anyways. Because its MORNING! Well duh.

I finally finished cleaning that last table and said my goodbyes to Terry and Holly who were the only people left.

Just because I was alone didn't mean I couldn't have a little fun. I cranked the radio up on my drive home and it blared all of my favourite holiday tunes including "All I Want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey and "Blue Christmas" by Elvis Presley. I actually just so happened to know the real guy...but that's a story for another time.

As I drove down Hummingbird Lane closer to my home I felt a lot better, more relaxed and content. I parked in the back and made a quick dash for my back door keys in hand. Once I entered the house I was pleasantly greeted with the smell of the ginger cookies I made that morning. Yummy. I decided to indulge myself with one...or two...or six of those, prepare a big huge mug of hot chocolate, wrap myself in a big quilt (the one amnesia Eric dubbed as the "ugliest thing he had ever seen") and watch "It's a Wonderful Life."

Well...before I even got a chance to do any of those things I walked through to my living room, flipped on a couple lights and I had to stifle a little shriek because lo-and-behold there was Eric in all his glory. And I do me _glory_. I'm not kidding, Eric was a sight to behold, and behold I did. I let my eyes graze his magnificent body from head to toe. There were several things wrong (or maybe right?) with this picture. First, he was in my house. Second, he was lying in front of my Christmas tree and last but not least he was wearing nothing but an innocent look on his face, a red ribbon around his neck and holding a Santa hat strategically over his gracious plenty.

I couldn't help it if I licked my lips and my appetite for ginger cookies was quickly replaced with an appetite of a different kind.

Eric finally spoke up "I am a gift to you my Lover. _Come_ and unwrap me. Or shall I _come_ to you?" He licked his bottom lip.

That was all the invitation I needed. I wasn't even mad that he had broken into my house. But it did explain why I all of a sudden I had felt so calm coming up to the house.

I dropped my cranberry coloured coat on the floor and Eric rose up off the ground, he was in front of me within seconds, smouldering down at me.

"But its not Christmas morning yet. I don't want to be naughty and get caught opening my presents early." I didn't know where my new found courage was coming from but Eric liked it. That much was evident by the rising Santa hat. _Oh Santa, I've been a very good girl,_ I thought.

"Lucky for you then its 1AM. Merry Christmas Lover." And with that he swooped down and captured my lips in rough kiss. His tongue parted me lips as he explored my mouth like he had never been there. Both of his hands travelled to my butt—_no more hat I guess_—and he lifted me up so that my legs were securely gripping his waist. Oh ya, the hat was definitely gone. Yum.

I decided to actually 'unwrap' him next by lightly removing the bow from his neck. I kept the silky ribbon in my hand though; I thought it might come in handy later.

"Where would you like to play with your gift first?" He raggedly asked, acknowledging that he was now my toy. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

I looked to my bedroom and before I knew it he was laying my down on my bed one hand up my white golf shirt and the other opening the button of my black work slacks. He truly was a gifted multitasker.

He was already naked and ready (very ready) so I figured I was a little over dressed for the occasion as I ripped my own shirt off. Eric growled with appreciation at my eagerness or possibly at seeing my red lace bra.

He had my pants off of me in a jiffy and I swear he almost came a little when he saw my tiny matching red lace thong.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who is about to receive a gift" He said, voice dripping with sex and anticipation.

He climbed on top of me and we resumed our kiss from before except this time it was much slower and more passionate, building up to an intense heat. He let one hand travel down my thigh, and then let his cool fingers trail back up and over my centre making me moan out of want. I was digging my nails into his glorious butt as he drove me wild with desire with his teasing. Finally after what felt like hours of him exploring my body with his fingers, mouth and tongue he pushed my tiny thong aside and slid one large finger inside my opening. I gasped then moaned into his mouth as sudden warmth trickled through my lower abdomen and started to tingle up to all my limbs, and he hadn't even begun to move it yet. _Oh boy._

As his performance began he nipped and sucked at my neck, fangs extended but never breaking the skin. His single finger was joined by the insertion of another one and now they were both inside of me, circling, curling and searching for my spot. I was writhing under his touch begging for my release.

Eric had moved down my body and his face was hovering just above my centre, and juslikethat my itty bitty thong was gone...and so was my bra, _wow_.

"Watch me, Lover, while I watch you."

I didn't get a chance to respond before Eric placed one long lick down my folds, easily finding my nub and paying very special attention to it. His free arm was bent so that his elbow was resting on the bed but his hand was on my stomach stroking gently while the fingers of his other hand were still working at my centre.

I was on the crest of a golden wave. He rotated between sucking my hard nub between his teeth to tonguing it. In no time I was bucking my hips and screaming out his name or other obscenities that I would have never thought come from my mouth in a thousand years, but I supposed tonight I could make a very special exception. It was all I could do to not break eye contact with the beautiful man who was worshipping my body.

I could tell that I was only going to be good for another two or maybe three more thrusts of his talented fingers and he knew it too as he placed one last long lick down my core and lifted his head to hold my gaze with his eyes. One...two...three...and I climaxed as bursts of energy made it from my core out to all my limbs. It was so intense that I thought sparks would fly out of my fingers and toes.

As I worked off my post-orgasm high I was being lifted and turned around on the bed so that I could sit face forward in Eric's lap as he rested against the headboard. You really had to respect vampire speed; I didn't even know he had moved there. He scooted out a bit so that I could wrap my legs across his back. I placed one hand on his back and the other on chiselled chest. He had both hands placed firmly under my butt and as he guided me down onto his steal hard length he said lasciviously, "Now tell me: have you been naughty or nice?" All thought and reason left and the only sound that I could manage was an "_ohhhh_" as he filled me completely.

Once he was in me all the way up to the hilt, he moved his hands to circle my hips. He was doing all the work and all I had to do was sit back and enjoy the ride as he guided my hips and rocked himself in and out of me. Eric was grunting and growling as he captured my mouth and began to suck on my bottom lip. He bucked his hips at the end of every thrust causing him to get just that tiny bit deeper and causing me to cap every one of my moans with a small gasp.

I was nearing the end and fast. Thanks to gravity and Eric's thrusts of his hips he was pounding into me and tugging me at just the right spot to set me off. I felt my muscles spasm around his length and my head flew back as he began kissing a trail down the front of my neck. He made his way down my front and out to my left breast as he sucked and licked one of my nipples and I was sure that he was going to bite me to bring about his own completion. In fact I was screaming for him to do it. Instead he released my hips so that he was completely inside me and began rocking us with his own hips in an unbearably slow rhythm continuing to enjoy the feeling of my muscles gripping around him through my climax.

I felt him swell even more but he still hadn't come. He was intent on making this last for as long as possible. I didn't mind. This just meant more mind blowing Viking sex until he did.

Without skipping a beat I was lying on my back with Eric on top of me. He lifted both of my knees over his right shoulder allowing him deeper access.

"It seems that you have been a very naughty girl this year."

I managed a long "_uh huh_."

He began plunging into me with such a pleasurable force I thought I would come undone right away. I grabbed his world class behind and held on for dear life. He stroked and caressed my feet with tiny kisses then proceeded to lick every single one of my toes.

I was writhing and bucking beneath him building to yet another release as I felt him stroke my nub with a cool finger. I shuddered as I saw silver stars behind my eyes and came. Eric still had not.

He was barely able to control himself as he threw one of my legs on either side of him so that our torsos were touching. As if on instinct I wrapped my legs around his back and braced myself. Eric looked into my eyes and I was lost in the sheer intensity of the lust and something else (love?) he was emitting from them. He moved his head to my left breast and bit down as he thrust into me one last time with as much force as he could manage without shattering my pelvis. We both climaxed at the same time, the bond fully opening and encasing us, me screaming his name and him growling low in his chest. He stiffened inside of me and I could feel my muscles contracting around his length milking everything from him.

The only sound left in the room was my heavy panting and something I could swear was the breathless equivalent of panting coming from Eric as he licked my tiny puncture marks. He was actually reluctant to withdraw, but he did seeing how tender and used up I was.

Eric moved to lie down beside me, drawing me to him in the process. The bond was humming with mutual contentment and satisfaction. I was still trying to catch my breath when he said "Merry Christmas Dear One, I am never leaving you again."

It truely was the best present I could ever ask for, but If someone asked me what I got for Christmas this year, what was I going to say? My own personal Viking?


End file.
